dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mad Hermit
Speculation removed from article He is, possibly, a Tevinter Blood Mage, and in fact, his real name might even be "Jubinto" -during the side-quest, "Thy Brother's Killer," someone who wishes to employ the Warden's services as an assassin of maleficarum, informs the the Warden that such a band is practicing their rituals "...within close proximity to my own sanctum!" The location of both the malificarum and the Mad Hermit are within the same sub-section of the Brecilian Forest, and the two parties are indeed very close to one another. Re: The Quest I had the quest before talking to him by seeing the Great Oak first. Perhaps you should try that instead? @ whoever above ^^^ The point is that the article says he is involved in triggering the Mage's Treasure quest. Clearly he isn't. The entire "Involvement" section is wrong. You don't return mage's treasure to the grand oak. The only thing the oak takes is the acorn. I'm going to remove that part of the article. Ashes2flames The Mage's Treasure The mage's treasure quest is just for the juggernaut armour set, it is completely unrelated to the hermit. Also, from my limited experiece with the hermit, he will only trade the three items he has (acorn, ancient elven helm, and book on archons) for unique items found in the forest; i was able to trade him the ring 'Dusk' and the scarf from Danyla. There may be other items but I haven't checked yet. You were able to trade him the Dusk ring? great! You mean the one in the shade's capsite trap right? That fantatinc new if you are correct! I've never been able to beat him in a fight and I've blown all the other options. Going to check that as soon as possible Tradeable items You can also trade the book given to you from one of the mini-quests in the elven camp. Help the apprentice hunter get the girl and he'll give you a book you can trade. :Is it absolutely confirmed the black pearl can be traded? I've never come across this option before. --Zoev 04:53, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : It's not possible on the PS3 version, at least. I have the Black Pearl and there is no option to trade it. Tradeable items are: Danyla's Scarf, Dusk Ring, Athras' Pendant, "Tale of Iloren" (received from Cammen). You can get Athras' Pendant without giving Athras the scarf, if you just say "she's dead", rather than mentioning the scarf to him. If so, you have both items that may be traded to the hermit. Because the hermit only offers three items, you can keep the +3 Cunning Dusk Ring. Alfaerin 05:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks, Alfaerin!. I'll give it a bit longer to see if anyone says anything different about the PC or the XBox, then remove this info if it still appears to be incorrect. 10:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::In the absence of any confirmation that the Black Pearl is tradeable, I have removed this from the list of tradeable items. I have also updated the Black Pearl article. If anyone can confirm the pearl is tradeable on either XBox or PC, then it can be added back in, but please do put a note here explaining so we know it's not just the same old unconfirmed rumour being put back in. 11:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can confirm that the Black Pearl is not trade-able on the XBox. ::::StillAlive (talk) 19:52, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ressurect Is there any way to ressurect him after killing?With any cheat?I need to ressurect him because i need his book for codex. Tower? Zathrian mentions about mysteriously disappeared tower which he built in the forest long ago. Anyone have any idea? Since the mad hermit apparently lives in his stump, my guess is that he transformed his tower into his stump. How and why, I have absolutely no idea. I think it was implied that the spirits of the forest destroyed the tower, that or they hid it somewhere... the spirits were involved somehow. 04:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Loot I don't think its necessary to list generic loot that the Mad Hermit can drop. Generic loot's generated from a list of possible outcomes. We can address that later. Listing it here would start a trend where we'd have to list the generic drops for all the other creatures and it doesn't make much sense to do that. -- 07:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Werewolf pelt In the Werewolf Pelt article, it says that the werewolf pelts have a function with te Mad Hermit. Is this true? If so, what are they used for? *if you kill the Great Oak, you need to pass the barrier to the ruins by giving him a werewolf pelt. He will make it so using it allows you to pass the barrier. Vavasor 03:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) His Background According to his .chr file in the toolset, "the hermit's story is a tragic one -- long ago he lost everyone he loved, and it is loneliness and terror that has made him the way he is now." Gravenimage (talk) 14:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Gravenimage Strategy I traded him for the helmet and the acorn. I went through the barrier, then came back to the hermit and was able to pull the golden ring from the stump without it leading to a fight. He just jumped up and down saying "You've done it now, you've done it now." (talk) 20:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I had a similar experience, except I only traded for the acorn, and when I came back to get more stuff from him after killing the elves, all conversation was disabled, and he only said "You've done it now, you've surely done it now" whenever I tried to talk, or when I stole the ring. This should definitely be put into the page, because it means that all trading has to be done before you finish the Brecilian Forest, and Dreamsever is unobtainable once you finish the main quest. I'm playing the Xbox 360 version, for the record. Stealing Dreamsever from the hermit Why is it that I always have to kill friendly NPCs just to get their cool stuff? My character is a mage, so I was obviously dying to get the Robes of Avernus and the Dreamsever ring, but here you go, you have to kill the owners, one way or another. But I like the mad hermit, why kill him? So I messed around with the toolset, and there you go, Leli stole Dreamsever from the hermit, hehe, I got the ring and the hermit got his life and everyone's happy. Pfft, some fight that would have been, by the way, just cast Mana Clash and the hermit and both demons are dead, pointless. WRFan (talk) 12:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I run the Total Stealing mod along with all the other bugfix mods. This allows me to steal everything an NPC is packing without needing to bother with the toolset. Of course, you still can't steal items which scripts put directly into your inventory when some quest triggers. For example the hermit is only wearing the dreamsever ring (which he always drops btw), a crap staff, and some clothes. He does not carry the items you can barter from him. - Trucidation (talk) 07:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Mage teleporting issue The article says the mage teleports. But there is a codex wich says that it's impossible to teleport or to mess with the space through magic. Let's say he doesn't teleport. Instead, he just passes through a small gap inside the tree. Still, he is playing with the space making himself smaller/bigger. So we have a little script failure here. May be he can do that because he really is from "Knights of the Square Table". Nee! He doesn't teleport he uses illusions... He isn't really there he is somewhere nearby controlling the illusion you see... Wynne makes a note of this if she is with you. --LycaNinja (talk) 13:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) So does Morrigan Name Isn't his name "Hermit" instead of Mad Hermit? -- 23:14, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :He's called both in the game at various points. He is a hermit after all, but his madness is made quite clear, it's quite a fitting name if a bit blunt. 04:42, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Possible quest cutoff? Without finishing the trade sequence or all his questions, the Hermit refuses to talk to me. I haven't yet completed Nature of the Beast. Brief timeline: Got quest from Grand Oak. Got Acorn and Book from Hermit, traded Cammen's book and Dusk Ring. Started "The Mage's Treasure". Finished "Wynne's Regret" and "Thy Brother's Killer". Gave Acorn to Grand Oak. Hermit now defaults to "Oh, you've done it now!" remark. Bug? Has anyone else had the Hermit refuse to talk after giving the Acorn to the Grand Oak? Optimize Loot OK, so if I want to get all the obtainable items from the Mad Hermit without trading anything usable, is there a way to do that? I was thinking of trading the Scarf and the Song of Iloren for the Helmet and the Codex Entry, then looting the stump. Will that net me the Acorn AND the Golden Ring or just the acorn? The Golden Ring entry in this wiki says you can get the ring from the stump after trading for the helmet. --Wataru14 (talk) 00:31, January 29, 2014 (UTC) You only need to make 3 trades to get the Grand Oak Acorn, Ancient Elven Helm, and the Book. If you don't want the Golden Ring then you only need to make 2 trades. He accepts all of these: * Athras’s Pendant (Athras gives this to you after you tell him about Danyla) * Deygan’s Boots (taken from Deygan) * Dusk Ring (from the Greater Shade in the Abandoned Campsite); he asks for a Silver Ring, but it is this ring. * Halla Horn (crafted by Varathorn if you lied to Elora about the Halla) * Scarf (from Danyla) * The Tale of Iloren (from Cammen if you help him and Gheyna) * Song Book (in the Chest behind Lanaya in the Dalish Camp) The Scarf and Tale of Iloren are useless to you, so trade them. Getting the Song Book to trade requires angering the Dalish Camp so I wait until after the quest to get it. All of my characters have better boots than Deygan's Boots by this point so I trade that. # Trade for the Acorn first. # Trade for the helmet. # Trade for the book. # Stop talking to the Hermit and “talk” to the Tree Stump. Ignore the Hermit’s warning and reach into it. You get the Golden Ring. #* If you did not trade for the Acorn you may get it instead of the Ring. # The Hermit (Boss) will summon 2 Greater Rage Demons and attack. --Hornacek (talk) 00:54, January 29, 2014 (UTC) "May" get the acorn? Or "will definitely" get the acorn? And what happens if you get the ring and kill the Hermit without getting the acorn? He was saying if don't trade something to get the acorn from the hermit then you can steal it from the stump but if you do trade for the acorn you will steal the ring instead. You cannot kill the hermit and get the ring if you did not trade for the acorn. The stump will have the acorn in it unless you traded for it. Warden's Name During the dialogue with the hermit, he asks, "What is your name?" The options in front of me are "I'm not telling you my name!", "You may call me name," and "My name is Winifred." Is the fake name different if your Warden is named Winifred already? Erincalling (talk) 22:09, March 31, 2019 (UTC)